


Christmas IOU

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: When desperation forces you to ask a favor, you end up owing Lucifer a favor in return which was quite unexpected and intimate.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Christmas IOU

One solitary cube of ice, remained afloat in the still waters of your Screwdriver Cocktail. Struggling for survival with Father Time, it certainly proved itself the stronger one, while its counterpart had already faced its demise. And the cool, water droplets that formed around the highball glass, was pure evidence of its transition to the afterlife. However, the mere fact that this cocktail beverage had already declared its surrender, never even came to your attention. In fact, even if the news did reach your finger tips, disappointment would never cross your path. For it simply would be trivial, in comparison to a broken heart.

“I’m so sorry, hun” you muttered, voice brimming with sadness, as you gingerly stroked your best friend’s head that rested on the high table. Truthfully, your volume was moot, considering the electrifying music and the lively human chatter that overpowered LUX. Yet, your fingers that roamed through her soft curls, managed to convey the heartfelt message on your behalf. Bethany, your best friend, let out a heavy sigh:

“Out of all the days…” she sniffed, “…why tonight?” Inquiring out loud, she finally raised her head to face you, “Why did he have to break up with me on Christmas Eve?” She went on, “ and right before meeting you…W-Why?” Her lips quivered when her mascara stained tears continued to stream down her rosy cheeks, a sight one does not hope to witness in the midst of the festive atmosphere at possibly the best night club in Los Angeles. The festive atmosphere in which red and green Christmas disco lights flashed in rhythm, and its occupants red faced with cheer, arousal and intoxication. Not messy tears.

“I wish I knew why…” you sighed. It was evident that you were caught in the midst of an emotional duality. One being, the overwhelming need to pull your friend into an embrace and soak all her pain away, for it was simply unbearable, “ But I also wish I could beat his stupid ass…for what he did to you” through gritted teeth, you breathed. Two being, the uncontrollable anger that would drive you to violence you will never be proficient in.

“No, it’s time to face the facts…” Bethany replied in a monotonous tone, staring at her own drink, “He’s too good for me” sniffing once again. Your jaw dropped, following a scoff:

“Hun, YOU’RE too good for HIM, okay?” You asserted, placing your hand on her shoulder, “He’s SO gonna regret losing you. And you know what?” Picking your glass up, you continued, “You’re not gonna be whining about him tonight. You’re gonna have a great time feeling happy, confident and empowered, cause you ARE!! CHEERS! ”

And so, the two glasses clinked in unison as the EDM track made its exit. The DJ was certainly refreshing, as he switched over to something surprising. The opening notes of “Santa Baby” began to fill in the premises, causing all to cheer and howl. Bethany let out a sad chuckle:

“Is that why you brought me here?” She inquired with raised eyebrows.

A hearty laughter of a man from afar, tempted the both of you to turn heads.

“Nope...” you smirked, “…THAT’S why” with much enunciation, you pointed at him.

Dressed in Prada at its finest, Lucifer Morningstar swayed through the crowds with class and ease.The owner of LUX was born to entertain with his effortless greetings and irresistible winks at passerby’s, leaving all awestruck and breathless by his charm and dashing good looks. And evidently, you both shared the similar sentiments as well. The sight of him intensified the sensuosity of the song as a female voice began to sing:

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me Been an awful good girl Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…_

If Santa Claus truly existed, every woman and man at LUX would have Lucifer Morningstar at the top of their list of ideal gifts for this year. Or possibly every year.

“I heard HE is the main attraction of this place…” you said, eyes still lingering on him. The manner in which Bethany suddenly began to wipe her own mouth, possible suggested involuntary drooling.

“Wow!” She said, watching him approach your table, “You’ve done your research, huh?”

“Well, he is very popular on Insta…”

“Hello Ladies!” Lucifer greeted, his voice at its silkiest, flashing a bright smile.

“Hello!” You and Bethany greeted back, in unison akin to excited teenagers.

“I really do hope You are enjoying yourselves tonight at LUX”

“We sure are, Mr.Morningstar!” You replied with friendly enthusiasm, “My friend here...” gesturing to Bethany, “…she was dying to meet you” at which point Bethany raised her eyebrows with confusion.

“Wha-?”

“Really?”

Turning to your friend, Lucifer gracefully took her hand, “And please…call me Lucifer” he breathed, before placing a chaste kiss on her hand. The once weeping Bethany, was now in absolute giggles, and you would be lying if that did not offer you a sense of accomplishment. You may have found him immensely attractive, yet you were far more concerned about the happiness of your friend, rather than a flirty encounter. Thus, you gladly played wing-woman. The sound of his flirtatious inquiries and her flirtatious responses were simply music to your ears, as you indulged in your drink at last. Christmas was saved. And life was good again.

“THERE YOU ARE ,YOU BITCH!!”

Until a roaring voice forced you to spit your drink out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thundering and full of clarity, that voice certainly stole the attention of many. You need not turn to identify the owner, yet you turned regardless, only to spot a knowing figure standing by the top of the staircase. Tall, well-built and intimidating, the man’s rage-filled expression was accentuated by his heavy breathing, once he began to descend down the steps, making his way towards you.

Face turned absolutely pale, panic began to build up from within you in the form of a loud, speedy pulse. Life was certainly not good, deceiving you all this time instead. What were you to do now?

“Who on earth is that?” Lucifer’s annoyed inquiry reminded you of his presence. With eyes widening, you were sparked with an idea, for you were forced to think fast. Leaping out of your stool, you grabbed Lucifer by his jacket:

“Favor…” you breathed low, “I need a favor. Now”

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed, staring at you longer than he should, “What? Well I-”

“THAT man right there…” you spoke with speed, pointing at the approaching threat, “….his name is “Hot Head” Harley. And he’s coming for my head” you said, fear evident in your eyes as you brought your hands together in the form of a prayer, “Can you please protect me?”

“Hot Head Harley?” Lucifer began with a laugh, “…Who is he? Related to “Triple H” by any chance?-” “HEY!!!” Harley bellowed, finally standing a few feet away. Sighing, your pleading eyes gazed at Lucifer one last time, before turning to face your fate:

“H-Harley…” Nervous, you smiled, “What are you doing here?” Your query came out in a meek tone.

“The FUCK did you tell my girl? Huh?” Harley snarled, “Telling her to quit?”

You sighed, for logic finally took the wheel and bravery was your fuel.

“I had to, Harley” you replied, “You guys have a KID together, and your girlfriend should be doing a better job than selling…” pausing, you took one step closer, “…drugs” you hissed, “Don’t you get-AH!”

Pain sunk deep in you the moment you felt him grab you by the shoulder with strength, causing all to gasp. “Well it ain’t your place to boss us around, you high and mighty ass bitch” He roared, lifting one hand up to form a fist.

“Uh uh uh uh! ”

Lucifer interjected, appearing between the two of you with such speed, as his hands rested in his pockets, “So sorry to intrude but, violence is certainly NOT welcome in my club”

Logic evidently never existed in Harley, when he chose the offensive and threw a punch at him, which incited more gasps from the crowd. Including yourself. Not for the fear of Lucifer getting injured, but for the surprising sight of Lucifer dodging the punch with ease, only to grab Harley by the arm for a violent twist.

“….unless the violence is by me, of course” Lucifer added with a cheeky smile. Thus, breaking Harley’s defenses down in an instant.

And in your life, never did you witness a sturdy man such as Harley cry out in pain before. Followed by heavy pants, Harley chuckled with sarcasm.

“You don’t know her, man…” he told Lucifer, gesturing to you “…she ruined my life”

If only the others were even slightly aware of how heavy your heart grew by those words. Your fists clenched with anger : “Oh yeah? Well, your life would be ruined even if I never even existed, Harley” you retorted, “I was just doing my job, Jesus!” “Uh! No need to get HIM involved…” Lucifer added much offense, before turning Harley towards his eye line with force, “Now, tell me Harley…” He began, as his voice turned soft and controlled,

_“..What is it that you desire?_

Unfathomable was the word, when you began to notice Harley’s expression turning blank by Lucifer’s query. As if a trance had taken over. His mouth opened while the entire crowd watched him in anticipation:

“I want…” he began, “I just want my kid to grow up happy”

Sighs of relief were exchanged in the crowd, surprising you as to how involved the others were. And right then, they all resumed their activities. Realization washing over him of his confession, Harley’s eyes averted as he slouched with surrender. All the sudden, your heart grew heavy for an entirely different reason. You sighed.

“If you want him to do that…” you said, “…shouldn’t you guys be doing something better?” Sadness was rife in your query. To which Harley shook his head slow. “It’s not as easy as you think” he replied.

“Mr. Harley…” Lucifer addressed, releasing Harley only to stare at him with a thoughtful expression, “….are you and your girlfriend seeking employment?” Rubbing his arm, Harley nodded with nervousness, “Y-Yes?”

“Splendid!” Clapping his hands, Lucifer cried out, "Why don’t I sort that out for you”

“WHAT??” You and Harley both cried out together with surprise. Blessed with a strong physique, Harley was recommended for a Bouncer by Morningstar himself. And never had you seen Harley smile so bright as he bid you all goodnight before exiting the club. It left you speechless. Merry Christmas to Harley indeed.

“That…” you began, “….was amazing. Thank you” you cried out, holding his forearm involuntarily, which urged Lucifer to look at you with a chuckle:

“Well, a simple Thank You won’t let you off so easy” he replied in a purr. Releasing his arm, your smile vanished. Of course, you thought.

“Wait, What does he mean?” Bethany inquired finally, for the poor girl seemed quite confused about everything here.

“I asked HIM for a favor” you explained, “Which means I owe him one too” you added, your gaze fixed on him as you straightened your shoulders, “Ok, Mister! Name your price…” you cleared your throat, “What do I owe you?”

With his hands still remaining in his pockets, Lucifer smiled wide with utter mischief: “A Kiss…”

All the while, leaving your eyes wide and your jaw dropped:

“Hold up, WHAT?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_“Wait what’s that noise? Where are you?”_ Bethany’s curious tone reached your ears through the phone. You suppressed a smile:

“Outside LUX”

“COME ON! We’re almost inside!” The voice of a younger woman forced you to find her in the queue outside the club. Stamping her heels, the woman pouted with impatience, to whom you mouthed an apology.

_“Who’s that?”_ Bethany was certainly filled with queries. “My baby cousin, Arianna” you answered, taking further steps away from the venue, “She and her friends finally turned legal, so Big sis decided to show them a good time.” Staring with longing at the LA night sky, you added. Not until a loud honk from the street made you jump back into reality.

_“Heh…Can you believe it’s been almost a year?”_

“11 months and 20 days, to be exact. We definitely are not the cool ones…” you mentioned, “Oh-I gotta go…” you hung up, running towards the queue, “Yes, Sir ! They are all 21 and they’re with me, Thank You! ”

With just a few days before Christmas, LUX had regained its festive spirit, sending you to a journey of reminiscence. Given your busy schedule, this ultimately turned out to be visit number two. For your usual night-life partner in crime, mostly was your bed after a tiring work day.

Approaching the bartender who greeted you with a smile, you began to place your orders:

“…Yeah…And I’d like to have a-”

“Screwdriver on the Rocks! Or have you changed your preference? ”

Familiar and alluring, a voice caused the hairs of your body stand to attention.A voice dressed in a fancy British accent you had not heard in a year. Unapologetic, excited, you slowly turned back to find him standing there in all his glory. “LUCIFER!” You exclaimed, clutching your chest. He smiled.

“Really hope you’re not bringing any more trouble this time” Lucifer added, walking over and leaning against the bar.

“Oh…” you chuckled, “Don’t worry” shaking your head, “ No trouble…just them” pointing your finger outward, you urged his eyes to find your cousin and her posse staring back from afar, with their gazes full of shameless lust.

“Oh…Ho ho ho! tis the season to be jolly, indeed” lips forming into a seductive smile, Lucifer muttered to himself, pleased with the view he was provided with. And truthfully you did not blame him.

Dressed in a rather revealing fashion, Arianna and her friends exuded “Youth” in beauty and energy, blending into the club with ease, as if they were regular patrons. While you suddenly seemed misplaced. You were the older one: unseen and irrelevant. Dressed in rather modest fashion, it was indeed your sole mission to prioritize your cousin tonight, which you did not regret. Yet you could not help but realize how she and her friends brimmed with life and opportunity.

And how you were an idiot to think you would have even have the chance as them for simply anything.

“You wanna join them?” You inquired from him low, “I know they’d love to talk to you” envy crept into your tone, and you were ashamed. Worse case if you were completely ignored by all, you could drink your insecurities away. Suddenly you were ashamed of that as well.

“Oh, I certainly would join but…” Lucifer paused, “ I am quite busy tonight” he added, signaling the bartender for a drink. Truthfully that did not upset you, for the mere presence of him managed to bring out more chuckles of disbelief from your lips.

“I really didn’t think you’d remember me though…its been a while…” you said in a shy tone, watching the bartender place two drinks before you. Lucifer chuckled.

“Well, Why wouldn’t I?” He responded, causing you to turn, and gaze at his handsome face, “You owe me…”

Your eyebrows furrowed,“What? What do you-?”

Pausing, your eyes finally grew wide, following a gasp, “The kiss…Of course” you muttered with embarrassment, averting your eyes.

“Exactly, My Christmas IOU…if you would call it.” He stated with pride, receiving his drink “I must say I’m quite looking forward to it” he added with a wink.

“But why Christmas? Why a year later? You know, you could have just asked for it on that night itself…if you wanted”

“Oh! But then where’s the fun in that? Creating flare, is certainly something I indulge in…” Lucifer replied, taking a sip of his whiskey “Besides, I am all up for any way to distract myself from the very day celebrating ‘Dear old Dad’s accomplishments…” he added with much annoyance.

Confused, You were truly inclined to furrow your brows at his story. Yet you chose to ignore it: “Not a fan of Christmas, I take it?” “Despise is more the word…” “And yet, here we are, enslaved to commercialism, hah! ” you smirked, pointing at the lavish seasonal decorations. However, he did not find it hilarious. Pressing your lips together, you sighed:

“Look, I don’t know what exactly is going on between you and your dad but…” you began, the moment your cocktail appeared before you, “…I bet your feelings are justified. You do you, Lucifer.” You insisted with encouragement, involuntarily giving him a playful punch on his shoulder. Embarrassed at its awkward nature, you could not help but shake your head in denial. However he looked at you, seemingly touched.

“Thank you…” he murmured. You smiled in relief. There was more to him after all.

“OH! and another question…” you took a sip, when Arianna’s drink was placed on the table, “Why ask for a kiss? I mean, a guy like YOU don’t need to fabricate excuses like favors to get girls to kiss you” you chuckled.

A shy chuckle was certainly an unexpected response to receive from Mister Morningstar, yet there you witnessed it, “I may sound forthcoming-”

“You never seem to be ashamed of that-”

“But your lips…” he paused, “They fascinate me…” Surprise taking over, your entire face grew numb. It was not difficult to do so with his eyes landing on it with intensity, causing your cheeks to redden. What could he possibly mean?

“But then again…the entirety of LA fascinates me so…” with a slap across your imaginative hopes, Lucifer leaped back into his playful nature, while sipping his whiskey. And you could not help but chuckle.

“What?” Lucifer inquired. You shook your head: “I thought you said you were busy tonight, shouldn’t you be off? ” you threw another query back. Finally united with his drink, he certainly was free to roam about. To which he grinned.

“I am busy…” he agreed, leaning towards you, “…Busy talking to you” Unexpectedly moved, you smiled, “No wonder you’re smooth…” “Yes exactly…” he replied, clinking his drink with yours, “So…Social worker, hmm? How fulfilling is that now?”

And in an instant, Lucifer Morningstar signed himself up for your company that evening, eventually leading to Arianna and her friends joining in as well. You cousin’s enthusiastic attempts to win his affections were purely quite entertaining. The infant who was cooed and cuddled in your loving arms, was now a woman, strategically adjusting her generous cleavage, in order to seduce the Club Owner. Even as his fingers danced across the piano keys, never did she hesitate to sit right next to him, forming clever excuses for skin play. However, to your surprise, Lucifer was too immersed in his music, and so were you. Listening, singing along with attempted harmonizing, though you were teased for that. Crowds may have occupied tonight, yet for a moment it was just the two of you.

You left LUX that night with a prize: a wonderful friendship with the eccentric Lucifer Morningstar. All thanks to a year long deal.

“You should do Sandman again” you remembered your insistence the moment he finished playing ‘Knocking on Heaven’s Door’.

“Maybe I will… if you come tomorrow night…” he winked. You could still picture your enthusiastic nod, “Oh! I definitely will…”

Except you did not.

Hectic work Schedules were certainly the enemy of the Devil. Cases of adoption and Domestic Abuse pilled up on your desk daily with cruelty. Not that you despised your career. You loved it. Only that it managed to deprive you of your personal joy every once in a while. With every passing day, you found yourself being nostalgic. You missed the sound of the Piano, expressing its heart out with passion. Oddly enough, you found yourself missing Lucifer. You missed his hearty laughter. You missed the sight of his smile, the banter you both shared. You missed the days and hours you hoped to spend in his wonderful company.

Evidently noticing your absence, Lucifer was full of surprises. You were not ashamed to admit sinking into your chair with shock, every moment you would receive text messages from the man, showing his concern. Subtle and casual, yet consistent.

“I wish I could just reply…” you muttered, showing his texts to Bethany one late evening. It was quite late, and your best friend did not hesitate to bring over dinner after your work shift.

“Well, Why can’t you?” She inquired with a full mouth, wiping the taco crumbs off her face. You froze. She was right. Why couldn’t you?An uneasy sensation invaded your stomach.

“I…I’m nervous” you admitted, taking another taco into your hand.

“Nervous?” Bethany repeated, with raised eyebrows, “Why would you be nervous to-” pausing, realization came over her. A realization you feared to have on your own. “Oh hun…” she said, sympathy rife in her tone, “Don’t tell me you-”

“Don’t even say it…” You found yourself interrupting her with fear. For your heart found itself running for its life. What had become of you? And what gave you the right? Covering your face with your hands, You felt like such a fool. You heard Bethany sigh.

“Then what about the IOU?”

It certainly was a query you did not have the answer to. Not yet at least.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anointed by the oil of temptation, the crowds at LUX seemingly held their own Mass full of pleasures on Christmas Eve, which was no different to any other night. Christmas wishes were thrown in from every corner in high volume, strangers embracing one another, taking in ‘love thy neighbor’ to heart. It was quite the entertaining sight. However, Lucifer Morningstar was not in the mood to indulge or tease. Surrounded by beautiful women, his eyes simply stared deep into the drink held in hand: Screwdriver on the Rocks.

“Not in the Christmas Spirit, Santa?” Mazikeen Smith’s query woke him from his pondering. Clicking his tongue, he looked up to find her smug expression and folded arms. 

“Spare me the teases, Maze” he muttered, leaning against the sofa, oblivious to the affections being offered by the women sat next to him. Seemingly claustrophobic all the sudden, he rose up to simply walk away.

“Oh uh…” Maze began, following him “ What’s with the Grinch mood, boss?”

“She’s not here…” “The Christmas IOU?” “Yes…” “Oh!!” Maze was filled with a thrill as she joined him at the bar, “You want me to drag her ass in here, kicking and screaming? ”

“WHAT? NO! Goodness! ” Lucifer cried out with concern, “ Just…finding myself a bit miffed, that’s all” he muttered with softness, gulping down the rest of his drink. Humans certainly had turned him soft, Maze always opinionated. Yet again, she did not blame him for it.

“You know, there’s this phrase I heard some of the young humans use…” she began, “Something called… ‘Catching Feelings’ or something…” she continued, “…know what that means?” She inquired. Lucifer scoffed:

“Oh Maze, you know how I cannot keep up with this slang nonsens-” 

“It MEANS…” Maze stressed, “…that you like someone” she added, “Is it possible…you’re catching feelings for someone, Lucifer?”

“Oh Maze! what do you mea-?”

“Am I too late?”

Lucifer froze, for that voice was all too familiar. Turning around, his eyes widened by the sight of the woman panting right before him.

Maze chuckled, witnessing the entire scene, “Thought so…” she muttered low, right before she walked away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Exhaustion had seeped through in to every inch of your system, if you could inhale the entirety of all the oxygen in LUX in one take, you would. Dashing from work to home to LUX was no picnic at that hour. However, the moment your eyes caught the sight of Lucifer, exhaustion had quietly decided to step down and retire.

Lucifer was speechless. Utterly.

“I thought you won’t make it” until he finally breathed. To which you merely shrugged your shoulders.

“Funny story…” you began, “ Did you know we actually have days off? So I finally decided to take my week long break…” you chuckled, in the dire attempt to ignore the pulse quickening within you, “And I know…how much returning the favor means to you, being the Devil and all, which I still don’t get” you shaking your head in disbelief, “I mean… I respect that, but Ah!-”

Pulling you by the arm, Lucifer’s lips interjected by clashing on to your own, finally claiming his IOU.

The moment Lucifer kissed you, it was certain no other man would be proficient in showing you the wonder of a kiss. For he did it best. He was temptation, he was greed, all personified, feeding you in the largest of doses, enough for you to crave them all, in monstrous volumes.

“So…” he breathed into your lips as he pulled away, “…it’s just respect then?”

“Well I…” you whispered, kissing him once more, “…guess I may have developed a fascination of my own too…” upon the admittance, your lips magnetically reunited with his, wrapping your arms around his neck. Tight.

“For the record…” he said, pulling away despite your frustrated moan, “….your lips are not the only thing I’m fascinated about-”

“I know-I know…” you breathed with joy, “Just kiss me-”

Once you had tasted the sweetness of his lips, addiction had become you. For his sweetness exceeded the possibility of the greatest confectionery or alcohol, that humanity could ever be skilled enough to create. Following the sweetness, he brought in the fire, igniting the passion that was dormant in your for ages. Your tongue was its spokesperson, crying out for his attention with desperation. And he did not torture you. Not when he could empathize.

Pressing one’s bodies against the other, unnecessary spaces between were eliminated at last. New depths were discovered as your tongues had its first dance, clinging on to each other with desire. The manner in which his stubble grazed across your cheeks, was followed with a sting ever bittersweet. Thus, your arousal did not cease to escalate. Hands were certainly engaged in their own hectic schedule as your hands grabbed hold of his hair, while his hands rested on your buttocks. Your hands were daring, urging one’s fingers to run through his neatly made locks, turning it into a mess that he did not mind. Yet, your hands seemed tame when Lucifer’s own grabbed each rear cheek with gusto, pulling them up in rhythmic motion, inciting your moans to fill themselves in his mouth while you both proceeded to grind in its vulgarity.

“Alright, GET A ROOM!”

Maze’s irritated cries broke the passionate spell, as she pulled you both away with immense force. Face turning beet red, you buried your face in Lucifer’s neck, while he released a hearty and victorious laugh. And truthfully, you were relieved by it.

“Well, that ended up being one debt I didn’t want to clear…”

He admitted, bringing out chuckles from you when you finally looked his way. And witnessing his eyes that were seemingly brimming with desire for you, blushes were even more inevitable.

“Maybe…” you breathed, shivering upon the brush of his nose against your own, “…I could owe you another debt…”

“Or maybe…” Lucifer began, “…this could be a different kind of debt altogether…” he added, the light in his eyes shifting towards a possible adoration. With the Christmas music causing the Nightclub to sway with joy, a wave of euphoria crashed within you. For it was in fact was no debt, but simply a wonderful gift instead.

“Deal…”


End file.
